


La sombra del otro

by BellaScullw



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Gen, Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaScullw/pseuds/BellaScullw
Summary: Tras abrirse una brecha en el espacio-tiempo, Naruto es enviado a un mundo distinto donde sus padres están vivos, Sakura y Hinata lo odian, y él vive bajo el nombre de Menma, el ninja que casi destruyó todo.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Menma, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Menma, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Konan/Yahiko (Naruto), Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Izumi
Kudos: 2





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: applied  
> Aviso: AU Basado en Road To Ninja. El fic se desvía del canon desde la mitad de la guerra.

La razón por la que la Hokage los había llamado seguía constituyendo un misterio para quienes fueron el equipo siete alguna vez. Kakashi fingía leer uno de sus amados libros con todo el interés que podría mostrar o no mostrar, aunque en realidad estaba atento a cada palabra que la mujer frente a él decía. Habían pasado meses, un tiempo pequeño en realidad, desde que la cuarta guerra ninja acabó, aunque para los ninjas y civiles era como si hubiese pasado siglos desde que Madara Uchiha se levantara de entre los muertos literalmente, con Obito Uchiha a su lado, preparados para arrasar con el mundo.

Solo la oportuna intervención de los Kages revividos gracias a Sasuke y Orochimaru pudo prevenir una gran tragedia. Habían ganado la guerra y un nuevo héroe.

La paz parecía haber vuelto sin contratiempos mientras las aldeas se recuperaban y comenzaban las nuevas alianzas, prometiendo un futuro nuevo. Ellos deberían haber supuesto que lo bueno no siempre duraba. Tsunade se encontraba muy preocupada. Tal como hace mucho (en Rouran) una brecha en el espacio-tiempo se había abierto de la nada en los territorios que separaban Konoha de Suna. Si bien perdieron los recuerdos de todo lo acontecido el equipo de Kakashi se había ocupado de ese caso cuando Mukade quiso hacerse con el mundo.

Una brecha de espacio-tiempo resultaba peligrosa, aún más con la frágil situación en la que se encontraban, apenas recuperándose de las repercusiones de la guerra.

—Por eso necesito que investiguen esa brecha. Kakashi, fuiste alumno de Minato, y tú Naruto has dominado las técnicas de tu padre. Son los más adecuados para tal labor —dijo la Hokage con la barbilla apoyada sobre el dorso de sus manos entrelazadas.

Kakashi asintió con seriedad.

—Está bien, obba-chan —contesto Naruto sin perder la sonrisa—. Ya verá que se preocupa por nada, dattebayo. Ya digo que debe darme el puesto…

—¡Déjate de bromas, niñato! —Gruñó Tsunade con una vena latiendo en la sien—. Si vuelves a decirme vieja te romperé los hueso, héroe o no.

Naruto tembló ante la amenaza, ocultándose tras la espalda de Sakura. La joven suspiró y agitó la cabeza con diversión. Naruto nunca aprendía, ni con todos los golpes, que debía aprender a controlar su lengua.

—Tsunade-shishiou, haremos todo lo posible para cumplir la misión —asintió con respeto.

Sai esbozó una de sus falsas sonrisas en concordancia con las palabras de Sakura, mientras que Sasuke solo se cruzó de brazos con indiferencia. Aunque técnicamente un equipo solo debía ser constituido por tres ninjas y un líder, ahora que ellos ya eran jounin no había más objeción a que su equipo se saliese un poco de lo reglamentario. Principalmente se debió a la influencia de Naruto, que todo feliz fue el primero en recibir a Sasuke con los brazos abiertos cuando intervino en la guerra. Sakura, por supuesto, fue la segunda en la lista, y su felicidad era completa con su amado equipo siete a su lado. Con la paz actual ellos se ganaron un lugar en la historia, admiración, respeto y fama. Si bien Naruto brilló con una espectacular batalla, Sakura destacó como ninja médico junto a Shizune, Sai como ANBU y ninja también incrementó su poder y relación con los demás, y Sasuke con tan solo ayudarlos se ganó la mitad del perdón de las naciones, la otra mitad estaba en él aunque nunca buscaría completarla.

Kakashi se adelantó.

—Entonces con su permiso, Tsunade-sama. Partimos en este momento, apenas obtengamos información mandaré un reporte.

Tsunade asintió, y el equipo siete salió por la ventana con rapidez inaudita.

Llegar hasta el lugar que Tsunade había señalado no costó más de un día y medio. Hicieron un alto solo para dormir y comer, y cuando lo notaron ya se encontraban allí. Kakashi dividió los grupos yéndose con Sasuke a revisar un lado, mandando a Sai por otro, y dejando a Naruto y Sakura ocuparse de lo que faltaba del perímetro.

El rubio se quejó a voz en grito de lo aburrido que era todo.

—Una vez terminemos iremos a casa —dijo Sakura—. Ya, Naruto, deja de comportarte como un crío.

—Pero quiero ramen…

—Tú siempre quieres ramen —replicó la chica—. Cambia esa cara, no funciona conmigo —añadió al verlo hacer ojitos de cordero degollado.

—Qué mala eres, Sakura-chan. —Naruto pataleó haciendo un puchero—. Hinata-chan me entiende más.

—No, idiota, Hinata te mima más —corrigió entre divertida y resignada—. Ya podrás pedirle todo el ramen que quieras cuando regresemos a Konoha. ¿No me digas que el héroe de la aldea está cansado?

—¡Eso nunca, dattebayo! —chilló Naruto, levantándose rápidamente de la roca donde estaba sentado, repleto de energía—. ¡Qué esperas, Sakura-chan, vamos a buscar ese maldito agujero!

—Brecha, brecha —corrigió de nuevo Sakura, riendo y siguiendo su paso—. Me pregunto cómo será…

—Pues como debe ser, dattebayo.

—Que inteligente, Naruto —dijo Sakura sarcásticamente.

—Solo busquémoslo y ya.

Desde donde se encontraban el terreno era árido y desértico, señalando el comienzo de las tierras del país del Viento. Aun había algo de vegetación pero sobre todo grande rocas, un escenario muy distinto a los bosques y ríos del país del Fuego, algo que junto al sol resultaba un poco pesado. Sakura echó para atrás sus coletas, se estaba dejando crecer el cabello como símbolo de respeto y admiración por su maestra aunque aún no estaba acostumbrada al nuevo estilo, extrañaba un poco la frescura y comodidad del cabello corto.

El tiempo transcurrido los había cambiado a todos, eso era seguro, pensó ella con nostalgia.

Naruto ya no era el niño de doce años que inició su preparación como ninja afirmando a voz en grito que sería Hokage. Tampoco era el chico de quince años que regresó a Konoha tras dos años y medio de entrenamiento, y que había sorprendido gratamente a Sakura por su crecimiento físico y emocional. Quizá se acercaba más al joven valiente y poderoso que participó en la gran guerra con tan solo dieciséis años, que luchó sin temor contra el mismo demonio revivido y protegió a sus amigos con fortaleza, fe y voluntad. Con diecisiete años Naruto seguía teniendo el mismo irrefrenable entusiasmo y la chispa de esperanza que portaba en sus ojos azules que podía cambiar a las personas y al mundo. Era un jounin hecho y derecho, y el atractivo que ganaba con el pasar de los años se intensificaba más y más hasta volverlo muy apuesto. Con el título de héroe no había chica en Konoha que no estuviese tras él pero la única afortunada en su corazón era Hinata; aquella tímida niña que se sonrojaba y desmayaba sin control cuando lo veía, la ahora mujer que con la cabeza en alto y ojos firmeza estuvo en su lado en la guerra, la que lo había consolado, la misma guerrera fiera que luchó con uñas y dientes para mantenerlo a salvo.

Sakura también distaba mucho de la niña superficial y egoísta que fue a los doce años, cuyos únicos pensamientos iban al cuidado de su cabello y a Sasuke. Tampoco era la poco femenina muchacha de quince que golpeó a Naruto cuando regresó a la aldea y lo primero que realizó fue un jutsu sexy, o cuando salvó a la aldea de Pain y en profundo agradecimiento lo abrazó para felicitarlo. Se parecía, tal como Naruto, a su versión de dieciséis años, la jovencita aguda y fuerte que participó en la brutal guerra curando a cientos de ninjas para permitir que continuaran batallando, y que con fría analítica descubrió la razón de toda la infiltración en las tiendas médicas. A sus diecisiete años tenía un futuro prometedor, era reconocida como una de los mejores médicos del último siglo, también ascendió a jounin para orgullo de sus padres, maestros y amigos. La niña se había transformado en una mujer, una cuya hermosura era más notoria aunque su carácter volátil le restara puntos.

Sasuke, por otro lado, no se parecía en nada al pasado. Claramente el niño de doce años murió el mismo día en que dejó a Sakura en una banca bajo la luna llena y a Naruto inconsciente en el valle del fin, abandonando la oportunidad de una vida nueva por la venganza. Tampoco era el chico de quince años indiferente e imperturbable que con paciencia reunió un grupo para conseguir su obsesivo objetivo. Afortunadamente tampoco se parecía al adolescente desquiciado y sádico de dieciséis años que casi había asesinado a los que alguna vez consideró sus amigos y compañeros, aquel monstruo que no titubeó en mancharse las manos. A los diecisiete años sin titubeos, remordimiento o deseos de venganza Sasuke logró redimir el apellido de su padre y su clan, ascendiendo a jounin a pesar de las trabas que hubo.

Sai aún tenía ciertos problemas. No se parecía mucho al chico de dieciséis años que ingresó al equipo solo para espiarlos cubierto de falsedad y sonrisas vacías. En cambio sí se parecía al chico de diecisiete años que luchó en la guerra y demostró su valía y los lazos preciosos que lo unían a sus amigos. Seguía siendo un ANBU, uno de los mejores y el más fiel que podía existir a sus propios principios aprendidos con la experiencia.

Y Kakashi… él era el único que seguía casi igual, casi. Lo descubierto en la guerra lo había quebrado un poco, aun así sintió alivio cuando Obito recapacitó al final, aunque ya no hubiese tenido corazón (figurativamente) obtuvo de nuevo esperanzas con los corazones de otras personas que amaban tal como él amó a Rin. Y había peleado, aunque Kakashi siempre obedecía órdenes había luchado para darle una tumba digna al amigo que fue corrompido por el amor y el mundo cruel en el que fueron obligados a crecer.

Cada uno tuvo sus propios demonios internos con los cuales pelear para cambiar y mejorar. Quizá había un poco de arrepentimiento por ciertos sucesos, pero al final tras el sufrimiento, las lágrimas y el olor hallaron esperanza.

—¡Mira, Sakura-chan! ¡Encontré algo, dattebayo! —El grito lleno de entusiasmo de Naruto hizo que ella saliera de sus cavilaciones y acudiera inmediatamente a su lado.

Se metió entre los matorrales con un kunai en la mano preparada para lo que sea.

—Ah, qué raro… —susurró, abriendo los ojos al máximo. Frente a Naruto, justo en medio del aire, una pequeña espiral daba vueltas destellando como un arcoíris. A Sakura le parecía que era una pantalla de televisión que no sintonizaba nada—. No hagas algo tonto, Naruto. Llamaré a Kakashi-sensei, ¿está claro?

Naruto no contestó, siguió en su misma postura, ligeramente encorvado como si estuviera admirando lo que había en la brecha. Habría resultado normal ver la curiosidad de su amigo, pero Sakura tuvo un mal presentimiento, Naruto no era el tipo de persona que se quedaba callada cuando observaba algo, más si no comprendía. La ligera sospecha y preocupación se convirtió en miedo cuando Naruto comenzó a temblar.

—¿Naruto? —cuestionó dando unos pasos dubitativos—. Aléjate de allí.

No obtuvo respuesta de nuevo. El cuerpo de Naruto tembló más violentamente, tanto que él cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo, jadeando.

—Rayos —siseó Sakura corriendo y sujetándolo—. Naruto, ¡Naruto!

—S-Sakura… —susurró él finalmente, su voz ronca, hundiendo los dedos con fuerza en los brazos de Sakura. Ella jadeó por la presión pero no lo soltó, hubo un ligero cambio en el ambiente, no supo qué aunque una sensación horrible le carcomió el pecho, enviándole un escalofrío en la espalda. El peso muerto de Naruto podía haberla arrollado de no ser por su fuerza.

Cambió su posición y lo sostuvo de las mejillas para obligarlo a mirarla, tenía que revisarlo y ver qué demonios pasaba. No iba a entrar en pánico y chillar como lo hacía cuando era una niña, debía pensar con frialdad, de pasar algo no podía simplemente atraer a sus compañeros al peligro. Los ojos que conectaron con los suyos fueron tan azules como habían sido desde que lo conocía pero a la vez tan ajenos… llenos de una malicia que la desconcertó. Una inquietante sonrisa fue esbozada con los dientes al aire como la de una bestia.

Sakura no alcanzó a comprender que antes había faltado el tan familiar _“chan”_ en su nombre cuando llegó a la conclusión que ese no era Naruto. Ni siquiera pudo defenderse, él le rompió la muñeca con un sonoro _crack_ , y luego sin dejarla maniobrar le hundió la mano en el pecho de lado a lado sin miramientos. Un ataque limpio y certero.

Las gotitas de sangre que salpicaron el rostro varonil le confirieron un aspecto casi desquiciado. Él sostuvo a la mujer moribunda y sorprendida con repentina ternura, besando los labios ensangrentados antes de que la luz se desvaneciera de los ojos verdes.

La dejó sobre el suelo, con las manos entrelazadas sobre el pecho, luego se alzó con elegancia y majestuosidad, el oscuro atractivo de su rostro acompañado con la sonrisa sarcástica de sus labios no parecía más que enaltecer la imagen que irradiaba: la de alguien tan terrible como glorioso, justo como un ángel caído que se había levantado del mismísimo infierno para arrasar el mundo en fuego y sangre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
> Solo diré esto, tengo muchos fics guardados desde hace años, avancé en ellos con la esperanza de que poco a poco me motivara a regresar a publicar, no sucedió tal cosa por supuesto hasta unos meses atrás. Quería esperar, tenía toda la intención de hacerlo pero el tiempo pasa muy rápido, ahora siento como si en un minuto amaneciera y al segundo siguiente ya fuese de noche e.e, estoy vieja xD. Como sea, no quiero arrepentirme luego de no subir estos fics solo porque estaba esperando el momento adecuado y luego nunca llegue. Los escribí para mi más que todo pero ahora deseo que sean leídos. Ojalá los disfruten.
> 
> Como ha de ser obvio, lo escribí cuando salió Naruto Road To Ninja así que la línea temporal es viejita, hice puras especulaciones sobre la guerra y los protagonistas así que se desvía del canon. Pude haber arreglado ese detalle pero no me gusta para nada lo de las reencarnaciones, Kaguya y todas esas cosas así que lo dejaré así, si eso les molesta y no desean leer más lo entenderé.  
> Si fue del agrado de alguien espero puedan dejarme una opinión.  
> Eso es todo, gracias.  
> Besos, Bella.


	2. Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Menma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: applied

Todo cambió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Lo primero fue estar entre emocionado y curioso mirando el agujero —brecha según Sakura-chan— cuando un fuerte dolor en el pecho lo atacó dejándolo sin respiración, sin poder protestar o hacer algo al respecto. La voz del Kyūbi, urgente y recelosa, resonó en un grito en su mente advirtiéndole, y después fue el eco de la voz de Sakura justo como si viniera de un lugar lejano, muy lejano. El agujero parecía haberse abierto un momento, arrastrándolo, y al segundo siguiente todo había vuelto a su lugar. Fue capaz de respirar aunque fue un aire viciado de sangre y muerte que le quemó el pecho por la podredumbre que parecía rodearlo.

Lo segundo terminó con su curiosidad de forma abrupta y feroz. El agujero seguía allí dando vueltas, latiendo como si fuese un órgano vivo, y aquello le revolvió el estómago, aunque no tanto como lo que veía alrededor. ¿Dónde estaban las nubes en el cielo azul? ¿Y el sol en todo lo alto casi insolándolos? ¿Dónde estaba la paz que se respiraba desde hace meses?

La tierra estaba resquebrajada, destrozada y muerta. No había rastros de árboles ni de vida alguna. El cielo se teñía de carmesí como una burla, y el humo subía en espirales desde todos lados.

Naruto se sintió confundido. Estaba entre los territorios que separaban Konoha de Suna, lo sabía, pero no era el lugar donde minutos antes estuvo.

_“Te dije que tu curiosidad era malditamente morbosa, Naruto.”_

_“Kurama, ¿qué mierda está pasando?”._

_“Nada que pueda explicarte con palabras. Rápido, niño, saca un kunai y sella esa maldita brecha de espacio-tiempo. El kunai lo absorberá y cuando sea el momento indicado podrás regresar.”_

_“¿Regresar? ¿Dónde estoy?”._

—¡Menma! —La rabiosa y terrible voz femenina resonó con gélida locura en la cercanía.

Naruto quedó congelado, reconocía esa voz o al menos estaba seguro que era lo más cercano a lo que recordaba, simplemente sonaba fuera de lugar, como una sombra de la siempre firme voz de Sakura. ¿Había hecho algo malo? Miró a todos lados de nuevo y concluyó que sí: había hecho algo terrible, tanto para que la voz de Sakura estuviese tan distorsionada de rabia y odio. Aunque… él no era Menma. Buscó a esa persona pero no encontró a nadie más, estaba solo.

_“Apresúrate, estúpido niño”. Había pasado tiempo desde que el Kyubi se había dirigido a él de esa forma. Debía estar furioso. “¡Sella la maldita brecha de nuevo o el mundo que tanto querías proteger se destruirá!”._

La única razón por la que sacó el kunai fue por la insistencia del demonio que habitaba en su interior. Se mordió el dedo con fuerza hasta que sangró e hizo la casi infinita cantidad de sellos en cuantiosos segundos, producto de su velocidad relámpago. Cuando el kunai atravesó la distorsión del espacio, la brecha se evaporó en un santiamén dejando que el arma cayera con un tintineo sobre la tierra. Un sello se había dibujado en pergamino sobre el contorno del mango.

_“Recógelo”._

—No entiendo…

No hubo necesidad de intentar recogerlo, tuvo que retirar la mano antes de perder los dedos. Una cantidad ridícula de kunais llovió sobre él, el filo agudo de las armas casi lo rebanó y Naruto siseó tanto de sorpresa como de dolor ante las heridas. La sangre se disparó a borbotones, su piel abierta hasta casi ver los huesos por la crudeza del ataque. Su velocidad ciertamente era tan legendaria como la de su padre pero aún tenía la suficiente experiencia para dominarla, no podía esquivar varios elementos a la vez.

Gruñó y alzó la vista para ver quien rayos lo había atacado sin necesidad y toda la furia se convirtió en confusión al ver parada a unos metros de él a Sakura. El inusual alto chakra recorría su sistema como agua desbordándose de una presa, no necesitaba el Byakugan para saberlo, sus genes Uzumaki lo hacían sensible a ese tipo de cosas.

Sakura lo observaba con rencor, desprecio y locura.

Solo que _no era_ Sakura. No podía serlo.

La mujer que estaba allí y que había intentado matarlo era tan menuda como su amiga, tan aparentemente inofensiva con el cabello rosa y los ojos jades. Pero su postura, la cautela de sus movimientos, el brillo calculador y ciego de sus ojos desmentía la fragilidad que obviamente su cuerpo más trabajado y ágil no tenía. Y el cabello: corto, disparejo, reseco y desaliñado, impregnado de sangre tal como la vestimenta ninja reglamentaria que portaba. No había ninguna cinta rosa atada, la bandana de la aldea estaba donde era su lugar: sobre su frente, señalándola como ninja de Konoha. No era una medic-nin, era una kunoichi de armas.

Retrocedió por inercia, la sangre bajo sus pies seguía aumentando conforme abandonaba su cuerpo.

—Quédate allí, cobarde —susurro ella en tono gélido, carente de emoción—. Quédate allí, Menma. Esta vez te mataré.

Ni siquiera giró para ver si le hablaba a alguien más, de alguna incomprensible forma Naruto supo que esas palabras estaban dirigidas a él, aunque no era un cobarde y no se llamaba Menma. Intentó hablar pero no le salió la voz, por primera vez estaba tan aturdido que no sabía que decir.

Ella se lanzó hacia él y hubo un destello en sus ojos apagados que le indicó que si no se protegía, podía matarlo de verdad. Esa mujer no era su Sakura, la Sakura-chan que quería era fuerte y poderosa pero no lo suficiente para hacerle daño, la de allí lo atacaba con un instinto asesino denso que resollaba desde la distancia.

_“¡No es Sakura! ¡Haz algo o te rebanará la garganta!”_

El grito del Kyūbi lo hizo reaccionar a tiempo, giró en su sitio por puro instinto y alejó con sus brazos llenos de sangre el ataque, enviándola a volar, pero ella giró en medio del aire con una veloz voltereta y arremetió de nuevo contra él incluso antes de tocar el suelo. Los shurikens que lanzó antes de que los kunais de ambos volvieran a chocar penetraron su piel, justo en estómago y en las rodillas obligándolo a caer frente a ella.

_“¡Pelea en serio, Naruto!”_

La patada que le dio tras ese grito mental bien pudo haberle roto los huesos, y ansioso esperó cuando la vio caer como una muñeca de trapo emitiendo un grito. Se arrancó del cuerpo los shurikens, y se levantó siseando sorprendido ante la sangre que le chorreaba del cuello. Antes de recibir el golpe, Sakura lanzó su ataque y por poco no lo degolló. ¿Cómo tenía tanta velocidad y fuerza? Estaba claro que no contaba con los conocimientos propios de un médico ninja pues de lo contrario las armas habrían caído en puntos más vitales, y ni qué decir de la fuerza, no se comparaba con la que usaba cuando acumulaba chakra pero le ganaba con creces a su fuerza en estado pasivo.

—Sa-Sakura-chan —cuchicheó finalmente respirando el aire con dolor—. Sakura-chan…

—No pienses que matarme es tan sencillo. —Sakura se irguió con esfuerzo. Jadeaba y tosía sangre, por la forma en la que se arqueaba era claro que le había roto algunas costillas pero ni eso la detuvo para levantarse. Naruto observó incrédulo como la joven tanteó su torso y con un sonoro crujido acomodó los huesos de forma brusca y primitiva.

¿El dolor no la detenía?

—No tuviste tanta suerte la última vez —siguió diciendo Sakura sin perder la expresión gélida—. Si tu rasengan no me mató ¿por qué crees que unos cuantos huesos rotos lo harían?

—¿Rasengan? —¿Qué rayos…? El rasengan era una técnica destructiva, jamás la usaría contra Sakura.

—Sí, ¿debo refrescarte la memoria? —preguntó ella sin sonreír—. No creo que sea necesario así que sigamos con la pelea de una maldita vez.

—¡Jamás haría algo así, dattebayo! —gritó, furioso, reaccionando al fin— ¡No sé porque me estás atacando! ¡No sé dónde estoy! ¡No sé porque me llamas Menma! ¡Ese no es mi nombre!

Pensó que tal vez eso la confundiría, que le haría pensar y le daría unos minutos de tregua, pero contrario a sus expectativas, ella sonrió tenebrosamente y luego rio tan fuerte que pareció loca. Si Naruto hubiese llegado antes de desviar el kunai con el que Sasuke pretendía matar a Sakura en aquel puente y hubiese escuchado su desquiciada risa, burlándose de todo, sin duda habría podido compararla con los sonidos ásperos y sarcásticos que _esa_ Sakura emitía. Por primera vez existía algo en común entre Sasuke y la chica que se reía (Sakura).

Sakura apartó un mechón de su cabello teñido de sangre del rostro y lo observó con una mueca despiadada. Naruto se estremeció ante el líquido carmesí que le salpicaba el rostro, parecían lágrimas al resbalar por sus mejillas y eso le confería un aspecto cruel.

—Eso es nuevo, Menma. ¿Qué sigue ahora? ¿Dirás que no querías destruir Konoha y que aliarte con esa piltrafa de ninja que apenas respiraba era simplemente por protegernos? ¡No juegues conmigo!

—¿Destruir Konoha? —repitió Naruto en tono incrédulo.

Sakura atacó de nuevo. Naruto le respondió con todo lo que tenía, quizá porque estaba furioso por lo dicho cuando casi había muerto protegiendo su aldea, quizá porque no iba quedarse esperando a la muerte en un lugar que no conocía. Obviamente Sakura notó el cambio en la pelea y sonrió satisfecha, cosa que lo confundió, atacó con todas sus fuerzas y Sakura fue capaz de llevarle el ritmo un buen tiempo, incluso herida, aunque las heridas de él también estaban pasándole factura.

No quiso hacerlo pero la empujó lejos y formó el Raseshurinken. Ella volvió, y cuando ambos chocaron Naruto notó que el brazo de Sakura tenía un refuerzo de roca, tal como había visto al Tsuchikage o ninjas de chakra elemental tierra, eso detuvo su técnica aunque no la anuló. Repentinamente inquieto, la atacó con más fuerza y ella cayó lejos jadeando, y esa vez ya no se levantó.

—Sakura-chan… —murmuró, caminando tambaleante hacia ella.

—No… no te me acerques —gruñó ella con furia, moviéndose débilmente—. Si no me vas a matar lárgate, después te arrepentirás.

—¡No quiero matarte, dattebayo! ¡Tienes que creerme! ¡No sé dónde estoy! ¡No soy Menma!

—Sí, claro. —Sakura lo contempló con desdén, sus labios fruncidos en desprecio— ¿Crees que te voy a creer? Pudiste engañar a Hinata o a Sasuke, pero yo no soy como ellos. ¡Nunca volverás a engañarme!

—¡No quiero engañarte, dattebayo! —Naruto se desesperó— ¡Haría cualquier cosa para que creas en mí! Sakura-chan-

—Deja eso ya —siseó ella—, deja el _“chan”_. Nunca lo usaste, no pienses que eso hará que crea tus mentiras.

—No son mentiras. Te lo juro por el recuerdo de mis padres, ¡por Konoha!

Sakura parpadeó sin comprender, ¿el recuerdo de sus padres?, ¿por qué hablaba de ellos como si estuviesen muertos? ¿Y Konoha?, ¿desde cuándo Menma juraba algo en nombre de la aldea que odiaba?

Algo tiró en su pecho, una sensación extraña y turbia. Y dudó.

 _Quería_ creerle, una pequeñita parte de su destrozada alma quería creer. Aun.

Miró más allá del exterior y se dijo que nadie podía actuar tan bien, menos Menma. Jamás había logrado encubrir el desprecio que le inspiraba Konoha o el mundo entero.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó sonando infantilmente desconcertada.

Naruto se dejó caer a su lado, agotado y triste.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Sakura vio una mirada así en Menma, y eso realmente tuvo la virtud de apagar toda la sed de sangre que latía en su interior. Esos ojos azules tan limpios comparados con la malicia que normalmente albergaban, comenzaban a hacerle dudar, pero ¿por qué tendrían que creer? ¿Cuántas veces Menma había jugado ese juego? ¿Cuántas veces el ingenuo de Sasuke había caído? ¿Cuántas veces Hinata Hyuga tuvo esperanza? ¿Cuántas veces sus padres lloraron amargamente por su elección?

—Naruto —respondió él en susurro.

La sangre caliente seguía resbalando de su cuello dañado, algunas gotas cayeron sobre su mejilla.

—Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo —añadió.

Y de pronto el tono rubio de su cabello llamó la atención de Sakura, y se preguntó si era una prueba más de su inverosímil historia. Menma se había teñido el cabello de negro cuando vendió su alma y su corazón por ambición, poder, mezquindad y venganza. Sakura no había olvidado el tono natural de este, simplemente había creído que era otro truco sentimental que Menma quería usar contra ella.

—Menma… —recitó ella por primera vez, sonando sorprendida. Su voz era _casi_ como la que Naruto recordaba de _su_ Sakura. Extendió una mano cubierta de cicatrices y ampollas, cortes y asperezas contra su mejilla y Naruto sintió la frialdad de su cuerpo.

Sacudió la cabeza. Las heridas punzaban, ardían e incomodaban, jamás había esperado obtener tal grado de daños o habría luchado seriamente desde el principio.

—Menma no, Naruto —protestó—. Me llamo Naruto, mis padres me pusieron ese nombre, dattebayo. Ese _es_ mi nombre.

— _Naruto…_ —La mano de Sakura se cerró con fuerza sobre su cuello, y en un movimiento increíblemente ágil lo estampó contra el suelo y se subió encima de él. Sus dedos fríos aflojaron el agarre pero su otra mano buscó un kunai y lo acercó peligrosamente a la arteria que conectaba con su corazón.

Naruto no impidió que Sakura lo acorralase. No podía decir que había visto venir el movimiento porque era imposible descifrar los ojos de _esa_ Sakura, estaban desprovistos de sentimientos, vacíos sin el odio manchándolos, incapaces de delatar a su dueña cuando esta atacaba. Sin duda alguna esa Sakura debía ser tal perfección como ninja que estaba absoluta e irremediablemente rota. Esperó con paciencia, podía liberarse con esfuerzo, pero se repetiría el ciclo una y otra vez. Sakura no era débil, tenía una resistencia brutal y no parecía querer abandonarla pronto. Solo quedaba esperar que creyera en él.

—Naruto. —Volvió a repetir Sakura de forma desapasionada—. Una vez Minato-san y Kushina-san dijeron que Naruto había sido una opción para el nombre de su hijo. Que tal vez pudieron ponerle ese nombre si Jiraiya-sama hubiese llegado a tiempo para su nacimiento.

—Ero-sennin no tiene remedio, mirada que llegar tarde, dattebayo —se quejó Naruto, divertido, sin dejar que ella leyera la conmoción que había experimentado al oír nombrar a sus padres como si… como si… _estuviesen vivos_.

—Alguna vez Menma fue fiel a Konoha, pude llamarlo mi compañero y mi amigo… incluso llegué a amarlo aunque no fue lo correcto —confesó Sakura, sorprendiéndolo—. Él lo tuvo literalmente todo en la vida: amor, amistad, cariño, lealtad y poder, y lo abandonó por ambición. Ahora, respóndeme tú… Uzumaki Naruto, ¿de qué lado estás?

Ella creía. Naruto no dudó.

—Daría mi vida por Konoha.

—Y yo la mía —concordó Sakura cerrando los ojos, apartando el arma de su cuello.

La veracidad de sus palabras apagó su sed de venganza. No era Menma.

Entonces ¿quién era? La respuesta acudió tan rápido a su mente que no encontró alivio ni satisfacción. _Era Menma_ , pero _no_ él que ella conocía.

Naruto tosió echándose a un lado en cuanto ella lo dejó libre del peso de su cuerpo. Con los ojos entrecerrados observó con curiosidad como Sakura agitaba un kunai entre sus manos antes de guardarlo en la funda que llevaba atada al muslo. El resto de los kunais los guardó en su riñonera, en ningún momento la parsimonia de su rostro dejó de sorprenderlo. Resultaba especialmente chocante encontrarse con una Sakura tan vacía de emociones cuando él estaba acostumbrado a la chica que podía variar de estado emocional en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Se irguió lentamente, apoyándose con los codos en la tierra infértil.

—¿Dónde… —preguntó, sintiendo miedo de lo que escucharía—… estoy?

Sakura giró, no quería mirarlo a los ojos, hacerlo sería quebrar su escasa tranquilidad. Podía llamarse Uzumaki Naruto, podía ser cualquier otra persona de cualquier otro mundo, pero mientras tuviese ese rostro ella recordaría la sonrisa inquietante de Menma, sus burlonas palabras y sus actos crueles. Recordaría a Menma atravesándole el cuerpo con el rasengan, limpiándole la sangre de los labios con los suyos para luego dejarla caer en brazos de Sasuke. Era sencillo perderse en el pasado y odiar la forma en la que él destruía a sus padres con sus discusiones incesantes y venenosas. Y, sobre todo, el pecado que ella nunca le perdonaría, intentar destruir Konoha, podía verlo aun de pie sobre el Kyūbi dispersando una marea de sangre y oscuridad, y eso la desquiciaba.

—¿Sakura-chan? —Su voz le causó nauseas a pesar de la buena voluntad que emitía.

Sakura apretó los puños.

—Estamos en los territorios que dividen Konoha de Suna.

Fría concisa y directa. Naruto sintió un temor reverencial por ella.

—¿Por qué todo está así? Tan… muerto… —Había confusión y dolor en su rostro ante la destrucción y el páramo abandonado.

Menma había intentado destruir su mundo y había fallado por poco. Naruto en cambio parecía demasiado sensible y protector que Sakura hizo una mueca. ¿Tan diferentes eran las personas en otros mundos?

—No querrías escuchar la respuesta, viajero dimensional —dijo vagamente.

¿Debería decirle que todo era producto de la ambición y el rencor de Menma? Si él preguntaba, ella no le mentiría ni le negaría la verdad.

—¿Viajero dimensional? ¿A qué te refieres? —exigió sin entender bien el término.

Sakura se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y lo miró finalmente. Aunque lo miraba a los ojos, Naruto tenía la sensación de que ella estaba muy lejos, en un lugar donde nunca podría alcanzarla. Eso lo frustró.

—Solo sigue un consejo, vete de aquí. Si alguien te ve creerá que eres Menma.

—Pero no soy Menma —repuso, levantándose e ignorando el dolor—. Además… no sé cómo regresar. Ni siquiera entiendo bien donde estoy.

—Debes regresar de la misma forma en la que llegaste. Este es un mundo paralelo, lo que equivale a decir que todo lo que conoces aquí es diferente y extraño para ti. Las personas aquí pueden ser físicamente las que tú conoces pero su forma de ser, las cosas por las que pasaron, todo lo que los hace familiares a ti… no existe —respondió. La única razón por la que había llegado tan rápido a esa deducción era porque había crecido con Menma y con los padres de este, conocía las capacidades extraordinarias de los kunais espacio-tiempo del Rayo Amarillo de Konoha.

Y eso hizo que se preguntar con inquietud ¿Si ese Menma (Naruto) estaba allí significaba que el que ella conocía estaba _allá_? ¿En otro mundo? ¿Por esa razón Menma había robado los kunais de su padre? ¿Qué estaba planeando hacer?

Naruto parpadeó. ¿Un mundo diferente? ¿Eso era lo que había pasado? ¿Por eso se había sentido absorbido dentro del agujero? Las preguntad desfilaban una tras otra en su cerebro. ¿Un mundo paralelo? ¿Personas iguales y diferentes al mismo tiempo? ¿Por eso todo era diferente?

_“No preguntes más, mocoso. Solo agarra ese kunai y vete. Hallaremos una forma de volver.”_

Naruto lo ignoró. Todo eso le hubiese parecido una tontería si no hubiese comprobado de primera mano que esa Sakura que tenía cerca no era la que él conocía. Sakura-can por muy fuerte que fuese (y sabía que estaba catalogada entre las mejores luego de la guerra) no hubiese podido hacerle _tanto_ daño.

—¿Quién es Menma? ¿Él hizo todo esto?

Sakura le dio la espalda con firmeza.

—¿No lo has adivinado? —preguntó—. Sí, él hizo todo esto.

—Mis padres pudieron haberme llamado Naruto —repitió él, palideciendo al comprender finalmente el “pudieron”—. Pero no lo hicieron ¿cierto?

—No, no lo hicieron.

—Un mundo paralelo…

—Es un mundo diferente. No perteneces aquí, no sé cómo llegaste pero debes irte.

—¿Quién es Menma? —repitió Naruto, apretando los puños, su mirada sombría.

Sakura suspiró sin emoción. Al parecer ese Menma necesitaba una confirmación.

—Es el jinchūriki del Kyubi, ninja renegado de Konoha, casi destructor del mundo. Hijo de Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina… ese es Namikaze Menma, ese eres _tú_.

* * *

Había sido relativamente sencillo.

Tan sencillo que ni siquiera tenía chiste alguno. Miró con aparente interés a su alrededor, respiró el aire limpio, tan vacío de horror, y sonrió con expectativa. El kunai en sus manos parecía palpitar de emoción por lo que vendría o quizá era simplemente su retorcida imaginación. Mirar los terrenos limpios, la escasa y descuidada vegetación, sentir la paz solo aumentaba la exaltación en su interior. Quería ir y destruir todo, escuchar los gritos, los lamentos, las súplicas y el terror. Deseaba ver la sangre derramada y los rostros de todos sumidos en un mar de desesperación.

Quería quemar el mundo y pisotear las cenizas.

 _“Podemos empezar ya. Ese mundo es tan condenadamente limpio que disfrutaremos su corrupción”,_ rio el Kyubi con júbilo.

Y esa vez nadie se lo impediría.

De forma perezosa regresó su atención a la menuda figura casi muerta a su lado. Parecía casi dormida de no ser por el charco de sangre que brotaba del agujero en su pecho. Lucía indefensa, suave, frágil como él sabía _ella_ nunca sería. Apartó el cabello que se le pegaba a la frente, mitad una caricia, mitad un consuelo. Tenía que hacerlo aunque en realidad no fuese _ella,_ tenía que matarla para que no estorbara.

La persona que él conocía era una guerrera que podría destruir el resto del mundo si eso mantenía a Konoha a salvo. Y lo peligroso de todo era que tenía el poder y la influencia suficiente para intentarlo.

 _Su_ Sakura era tan desquiciada como él pero jugaba para el bando contrario, tan rota y falsa que la moral no estaba entre sus reglas. Solo un vistazo hablaba a primera vista de cómo era, esos estúpidos aldeanos, esos tontos niños que la adoraban y admiraban no la conocían ni un poco, no sabían lo que había bajo sus vacías sonrisas, bajo sus oscuros ojos o sus más simples acciones. No sabían que ella sería capaz de matar a quien sea para proteger la aldea.

Y eso lo enfurecía. Sakura había pagado con su alma la vida de los demás y se había olvidado de sí misma. Manchó de sangre sus manos y olvidó que tenía derecho a una vida, que él podía haberla reanimado. Y él la odió por eso.

Sin embargo allí estaba, recordando y anhelado a la única mujer que nunca tendría, viéndola a través de alguien tan similar en apariencia pero tan diferente en esencia. El cabello largo que se desparramada como flores bajo su cuerpo teñido de su sangre, las manos menos ásperas y la carencia de cicatrices exponían bien que no era su Sakura.

Frunció el ceño y pasó, impávido, uno de sus dedos trazando la línea de su mandíbula, dibujando suavemente el contorno de sus labios. La deseaba tanto como la odiaba y no podía luchar contra eso.

Podía ser otra persona pero era Sakura, y entonces se preguntó… ¿sería tan poderosa como la que él conocía? ¿Sería capaz de destruir a quien sea con tal de mantener a salvo una patética aldea? Y más que todo… ¿Qué sería de sus sentimientos?

Todas esas interrogantes despertaron una furia irracional y, conteniéndose apenas, bajó su mano y la colocó sobre el pecho de ella, sintiendo apenas el débil aleteo de su corazón desfallecido. La sangre le tiñó los dedos. Solo un poco más y ella exhalaría su último aliento. Nadie más lo atormentaría, podría destruir todo y no habría persona alguna que sea interpusiera en su camino. Ese nuevo mundo se vería manchado con su oscuridad hasta que la belleza de la sangre y el horror tiñeran cada gota de esperanza.

No pudo con su mundo pero conquistaría ese y luego iría por lo que le pertenecía.

_“Alguien se acerca”._

No necesitó de la confirmación del Kyūbi para saberlo, retrocedió indeciso mirando a Sakura medio muerta en el suelo. Sabía lo resistente que era la princesa de Konoha, y si no terminaba el trabajo en ese momento cuando ella se levantara podía ser un verdadero fastidio.

Alzó la mano, sintió apenas el leve temblor de sus dedos y maldijo a sus sentimientos.

**“Eres débil”.**

Gruñó.

—¡Sakura!

—Sakura-hime, si sobrevives a esto no serás más que un incordio —susurro fieramente, sujetándole la barbilla y contemplando sus labios pálidos. En sus ojos azules brilló como una llamarada deseo y rencor a la vez, lo único que podía despertar Haruno Sakura en él. Cuando se inclinó sobre ella y tocó sus labios con los suyos deseó solo por un momento, por un breve y débil momento, que _ella_ hubiese correspondido sus sentimientos. Pero ese deseo murió tan rápido como nació.

Se apartó de ella, ya no oía su corazón pero aun lo sentía.

Todavía vivía.

* * *

—¿Naruto-kun? —preguntó Hinata tímidamente sorprendida.

La noche caía en Konoha y allí, de pie en su habitación, vestida solo con un fino camisón lo último que Hyuga Hinata había esperado era ver a Naruto. Al principio la desconcertó encontrar la ventana abierta, el viento colándose dentro, pero luego al captar un movimiento en la oscuridad comprendió. Hinata podía distinguir con claridad sus ojos azules, estaba sentado en una esquina, una sonrisa tiraba de sus labios, fue entonces que el desconcierto se convirtió en pudor. No era la primera vez que Naruto se colaba en su habitación, tendían a hablar por horas y horas hasta que dormían en brazos del otro, pero él siempre tenía el detalle de avisar y ella podía evitar una situación embarazosa.

Se cubrió el cuerpo con los brazos, sonrojada. Habría retrocedido de inmediato para buscar la cobija de su chamarra pero las manos de Naruto le detuvieron en el acto.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A… A —balbuceó torpemente—. ¿Qué haces aquí…Naruto-kun? Creí que la Hokage había dado una misión a tu equipo.

—¿Lo hizo? —murmuró él en su oreja, haciéndola estremecer.

Hinata no tuvo tiempo de responder porque los labios de Naruto se posaron sobre los suyos y ella cerró los ojos en automático, avergonzada. Los pensamientos que tenía sobre la misión siendo retrasada o terminada rápidamente cesaron en cuanto se besaron. Y con eso también se evaporó la timidez y la vergüenza.

Había algo mal, algo terriblemente mal mientras él la atraída hacia su cuerpo, mientras sus manos pasaban lujuriosas por su cintura y sus caderas, y su boca abrasaba la suya con una fiereza y crueldad que no iba acorde con Naruto. Hinata se resintió y protestó pero él no la dejó escapar, la estampó con fuerza contra la pared, arrancándole un gemido de dolor, y él rio ante aquello. Sus uñas laxas, inútiles, arañaron el torso descubierto lleno de cicatrices, unas cicatrices que Naruto no tenía.

Abrió los ojos mientras él mordía sus labios, apenas sintió la sangre deslizarse sobre su barbilla porque el grito que ahogó en su boca fue de horror.

Unos mechones negros como la tinta, oscuros y largos, coronaban el rostro amado tan extraño.

Naruto no tenía el cabello negro.

Él abrió los ojos repentinamente rojos como la sangre y sonrió.

El grito que Hinata profirió se oyó hasta el dojo de la mansión Hyuga, y cuando Hiashi y Neji acudieron de inmediato, alertas, encontraron la habitación destrozada, los muebles volcados, las cortinas hechas jirones y la cama destruida. En el piso regado como agua, había sangre.

Hinata no estaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hi!  
> Como dije el fic se separa del canon así que todas esas miles técnicas de Naruto y Sasuke con un (en mi opinión) absurdo nivel de poder no existen. Del mismo modo, Neji no murió en la guerra. Claro, SakuraAU está lejos de igualar a Naruto, simplemente él no se tomó la pelea en serio porque estaba confundido, sin embargo SakuraAU si tiene una fuerte considerable y temible para ambos mundos.


End file.
